Don't Take The Girl
by SweetSouthernGal
Summary: LJ AU Oneshot. Based on Tim McGraw's Don't Take The Girl. James goes fishing with his father and they find a young girl who's all alone, Lily. They take her with them, and she grows up with them. Eventually, she and James fall in love. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own Harry Potter, or any of the other characters or objects or anything else from the Harry Potter Universe- it all belongs to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own the lyrics to the song titled "Don't Take the Girl" by Tim McGraw.

* * *

_Johnny's daddy was taking him fishin'  
When he was eight years old_

"James, are you ready to go fishing?" Mr. Potter called up the stairs of his home towards his young son.

"Yeah, Dad. Just wait one second!" James called from his bedroom as he pulled on his left boot.

He jumped up off the bed where he had been sitting, grabbed his fishing pole, and ran down the hall before bounding down the stairs two by two. He stopped once he reached the bottom, and the eight year old flashed his father a toothy grin- minus a few teeth.

"Ready!" James exclaimed, excitement showing on his face. Mr. Potter smiled at his son, and ruffled up the boy's undeniably messy black hair.

"Well, let's go then."

The two opened the door and left the house before piling into the car. Mr. Potter smiled to himself as his son sang off-key the entire ride out to their regular fishing spot out in the near country-side. When the two arrived they trekked out to the stream that was not far into the woods they had parked on the edge of. They finally came up to the stream, but found no fish were biting. So they traveled further along the stream, finally settling down upon what appeared to be a good spot.

An old abandoned shack was a little ways down the stream still, and Mr. Potter eyed it warily- his son oblivious to the place entirely. They cast their poles and began fishing. James began chatting animatedly about his friends, and his father nodded and smiled and asked questions. He loved spending time with his son.

_A little girl came through the front gate holdin' a fishing pole_

Suddenly, Mr. Potter heard the sound of a metal gate opening, and looked back down to the shack. A little girl was coming out of the fenced in yard of the shack, and walking towards them. Mr. Potter noticed the state of her clothes, which were ripped and torn, the dirt covering her body, the mats in her hair, and her far too skinny figure. The little girl stopped, her eyes widening, when she noticed them and more particularly Mr. Potter's eyes on her. He noticed she was shaking slightly, and Mr. Potter felt his heart begin to break.

"It's okay," he called to her, "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm just here fishing with my son." He eyed the pole in her hand, "Would you like to join us?"

The girl hesitated, but then eyed the stream filled with fish hungrily. She nodded, and approached them.

"My name is Mr. Potter." He said gently as she approached, "What's yours?"

"Lily." The girl murmered, her voice barely audible over the sound of the stream.

"It's nice to meet you Lily. This is my son James."

His son glared at the girl, indignant that she would intrude. His father purposely ignored his son's reaction. Concern was filling him more and more the better he saw the little girl. She looked like she was suffering from neglect and malnutrition. He wondered where her parents were, but thought better to ask just yet.

"Are you hungry Lily?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

She hesitantly nodded, and he saw hope rise in her that she might be about to get a decent meal. He tried to smile, but it was hard with the pity and sadness that was swarming inside him.

"Would you like a sandwich? Maybe some chips?"

The little girl nodded eagerly, excitement showing on her face. Mr. Potter reached for the cooler, pulling out one of the many sandwiches his wife had picked, in addition to some chips and a flavored drink. He handed it to her, and she dug in eagerly- stuffing her face. His heart broke further at the sight, while disgust became more evident on James' face.

"Lily," he asked gently when she had finished, "Where are your parents?"

Fear, sadness, and hesitation crossed her face. She bit her lip before she answered. She looked at him carefully, as if not entirely sure whether or not he could be trusted. But then she remembered the food he had given her, and so she answered.

"Gone." She said simply.

He nodded, he had feared as much. He knew better to question the subject any further. It was clear she had been alone for awhile, and whether her parents were dead or had simply abandoned her- it was clear they were not coming back for her. The girl appeared to be in a daze now, as she sat waiting for a bite on her line. Mr. Potter turned to his son, and smiled at him.

_His dad looked down and smiled, said we can't leave her behind  
Son I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind_

"We can't leave her here." He told his son, who frowned. "Son, I know you don't want her to come with us, but one day you'll change your mind."

James frowned even more. _  
And Johnny said "Take Jimmy Johnson, take Tommy Thompson, take my best friend Bo  
Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go  
Take any boy in the world  
Daddy please don't take the girl"'  
_"Take Remus, Peter, or my best friend Sirius. Take anybody you want as long she doesn't come. Take any boy in the world. But Daddy, please don't take the girl."

He shook his head, said once again "One day you'll understand." James was indignant, but there was nothing he could do. The trio fished a little longer, until finally Mr. Potter stood up and said it was time to go. Lily's face showed sadness at the thought of them leaving. Mr. Potter smiled at her, and bent down so he was closer to her level.

"Lily, would you like to come with us?"

Lily hesitated again, but then she realized she had nothing to fear from them. They had come to save her, protect her. They'd fed her, and talked to her. Her parents had left, she had no one else. No one wanted her, except these two strangers. So she nodded, and even smiled slightly.

"Yes, please." She begged slightly on the last word, hoping his words were sincere. He smiled at her, and asked her if she was ready to go.

Lily shook her head and ran inside to go get the few things she had. Not even a mere minute later, she was ready to go. She walked back with this man and his son, unsure of what the future held. Only sure that she was going to have a new home. The boy was glaring, but she was oblivious to it. She was happy, she was going to have a family again. And maybe this time, she wouldn't be left alone.

The boy wouldn't get used to her presence for a long while. An only child until her appearance, he resented her for taking away his spotlight. It didn't help that she was a girl. His mother loved her, his father did too. His parents searched for information on Lily's past- and James hoped that her parents would be found and that they would come and take her away. They learned her parents were dead, and she had no one else. No one knew how she came to be at that shack, and Lily never told.

The Potters were given guardianship of her, and Lily was grateful. Lily stayed with them, and became their surrogate daughter. She loved them like parents, and they loved her like a daughter. Eventually, James came to love her too. But his love for her was nothing like a sister. His love for her was nothing like the love he had ever had for anyone else, and he would never have love like it for any other girl.

----------

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Ten years down the road_

Lily and James had fallen in love. The Potters couldn't be happier about it. Mr. Potter liked to commonly remind James that he told him that he would change his mind about Lily one day. Lily would always laugh, and James would always mockingly tell his father that he was the wisest man in the world. They were a family, and they were happy. James couldn't imagine himself being more in love with Lily, it couldn't be possible. He knew that he would spend the rest of his life with her.

James walked down the hall, and stuck his head in Lily's room. She was stretched across her bed, her head bent over some paper. Her hand was writing furiously, her red hair was falling in a curtain around her head. James grinned at her. He knocked slightly on the door, and she looked up and smiled.

"Ready babe?" he asked. She grinned at him, her eyes shining.

"Yep,"

She closed the book, and stood up. She grabbed her purse, and turned to him. He flashed her another smile, and offered his arm. She giggled at his antics, but took it nonetheless. They went down the stairs, calling a goodbye to the Potters.

"Be careful!" Mrs. Potter called,

"Be back by curfew!" Mr. Potter called,

"Hurt our girl, and we'll hurt you!" They cried together,

"I know, I know." James called back, shooting a grin at Lily, "You know where I live."

It was their routine speech. The first time, it had reminded them all of the awkward situation. But by now, it was comforting, amusing even. James knew they weren't really worried about the situation any longer. They knew James wouldn't do anything to hurt Lily, and they knew that Lily and James' relationship would be long lasting.

They walked out to James' car, and he (of course) opened her door for her. She smiled at him, and he smiled back. No one could make him smile like she could. They went to dinner first, and spent the entire chatting and laughing. Then they went to a movie. James had been dying to see it, even though Lily kept telling him it was supposed to be terrible. They entered the theater only to discover they were the only ones there.

"I told you so." Lily said smugly, walking up the aisle to a row near the middle of the theater.

"It can't be that bad." James said,

"We'll see." She said, sitting down, pulling up the arm rest, and patting the seat next to her.

James grinned and approached her, sitting next to her. He put his arm around her, and smiled- looking into her eyes.

"Besides, even if the movie's terrible- I'll still have gotten to be alone with you."

She laughed, and he grinned. The movie started a short while, and it did turn out to be terrible. It was one of those cheesy terribly produced horror movies, but Lily still managed to be frightened. She shrieked, and James pulled her close.

_He held her tight and kissed her lips  
In front of the picture show_

"Don't worry," he whispered in her ear when she buried her face into his chest, "I won't let anything happen to you."

She pulled back a little, and looked him in the eye.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He whispered, before leaning in and kissing her square on the lips.

_Stranger came and pulled a gun_

_Grabbed her by the arm said "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"_

They pulled back after a moment, and cold voice broke through their bliss.

"Don't move."

They heard the click of a gun. Lily gulped, and James' eyes widened. Lily felt herself yanked up, and the stranger grabbed her arm._  
_"If you do what I say, I won't hurt the girl." He told James._  
And Johnny said "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards_

_Here's the watch that my grandpa gave me  
Here's the key to my car_

_Mister give it a whirl  
But please don't take the girl_

"You can have anything. My money, my wallet, credit cards, my antique watch, my car keys- you can take the car. But please, don't take Lily. Don't hurt her!"

Tears were forming in his eyes at the thought of losing her. He saw tears streaming down her face, and his heart broke. He yearned to touch her, hold her, wipe away her tears- but he didn't want to anger the man with the gun. He wanted to comfort her with words, but he feared that even that might anger the man. He couldn't let anything happen to his Lily.

"Give it to me." The man demanded.

James nodded quickly, and stood up- his arms in the air as if surrendering.

"I'm reaching for my wallet." He told the man, being careful not to anger him.

He reached for his back pocket, and pulled out his wallet. He gave it to the man.

"And the keys! Give me the keys!" The man said gruffly, motioning with the gun.

"Of course." James said hurriedly, reaching for his front pocket and fishing them out. "Here, they're yours. Just don't hurt her."

The man nodded tersely, and snatched the keys out of James' hand. He took a step back, and slowly backed away- holding the gun towards them.

"Don't make a sound, don't move until I'm gone."

They both nodded. The man continued to back away until he rounded the corner and exited the theater. The two sighed as they heard the door shut, and Lily broke down sobbing. James quickly pulled her into his arms, comforting her. He stroked her hair, and rubbed circles on her back.

"It's okay. You're okay." He said, "Everything's okay now. You're safe. Nothing's going to happen. I promise. I'll always take care of you. Always."

And tears began to streak down his face, as the boy realized he had almost failed to take care of her, to keep her safe.

----------

_Same old boy  
Same sweet girl  
Five years down the road_

_There's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go  
_"James! It's time!" Lily cried up to her husband from the bottom of the stairs.

Her husband bounded down the stairs two by two, his hair sticking up every which way, his face showing anxiety.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" She exclaims. He nods.

"Right." He turns around, muttering about finding the bag. He begins to climb the stairs in search for it.

"James!" He turns around, "It's right here, by the door."

"Oh, right." He says, "We have everything then?" He asks as he gets the bag.

She nods, he walks out the front door, and the door slams shut behind him. She stands there in disbelief. She hears the car start, and approaches the door quickly. She swings it open and sees her husband backing out quickly. Her eyes widen, his eyes meet hers and he jerks the car to a stop before pulling forward. He parks the car, and jumps out, approaching her where she stands on the front doorstep.

"I'm so sorry." He says, as he takes her arm and closes the door behind her. "I'm so sorry." He repeats, over and over again.

They make their way to the car, and then drive to the hospital as fast as James can. Countless hours of labor later, a baby is born. The baby is taken to be cleaned up, and James stands there holding his wife's hand. She appears faint, and he croons to her- whispering how much he loves her and how beautiful she is. She mutters incoherently, and he tries to stifle the worry that begins to bubble within him.

_Doctor says the baby's fine but you'll have to leave_

The doctor comes back, and asks James to come out into the hallway.

"The baby is fine." James sighs in relief, but then realizes the doctor's failure to mention his wife.

"And Lily?"

The doctor sighs.

_'Cause his momma's fading fast and Johnny hit his knees and there he prayed_

"We'll do all we can…but I need you to leave. His mother is fading fast, and…"

A boy, it was a boy. And Lily…Lily was…Oh god. James, fell to his knees in shock. And he found himself with nothing to do but pray.

"_Take the very breath you gave me,  
Take the heart from my chest,  
I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me,  
Make this my last request,  
Take me out of this world,  
God, please don't take the girl._**"**

James found himself there, on the hospital hallway floor, helpless. Thoughts swarmed through his head, of his baby, of Lily, and of that one time he went fishing; when he met Lily. Everything since then, had been leading up to this; to marrying Lily, to being a father. And James thanked god that his father had taken him fishing when he was eight years old.

* * *

Note: To me, this song was incredibly powerful. It made me cry. I, I really liked it. The song, not the crying. The crying made me even more depressed. Anywho, the idea sort of came into my head for an AU story, but I have enough on my hands so it's a oneshot and will remain so infinitely.

This story was accidentally replaced with other content, but thanks to some reviews- I found out and put it back! yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Despite previous reports, this story will never be anything more than a oneshot.

Sorry if I got any hopes up by posting this, or previously saying there might be me.

I've decided to place my focus elsewhere.

If you liked this, please check out some of my other stories.

I have oneshots galore and a continuous LilyJames story.

Thanks for reading this and the story.

Please review if you haven't already!


End file.
